Take my breath away
by LunaAnderson
Summary: Sam ha tenido que volver a Kentucky y Mercedes tiene que ir al baile sola. ¿ Que pasará?


**Bueno hacía tiempo que no escribía nada, pero el fic me salió después de escuchar muchas veces Take my breath away, la canción final del capitulo de prom de la tercera temporada. Este fic va dedicado a Syl, Pao y Mine ^_^ Love you**

**Pd. Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Ryan Murphy y Fox**

* * *

Nada había salido bien para Mercedes. Este año debería haber sido el mejor de todos, era su último año en el instituto al fin y al cabo. Pero nada salido como ella quería. Allí se encontraba en la puerta de su casa a punto de salir para el baile, sola, sin pareja. No era lo que ella quería, se suponía que este año sería perfecto con Sam a su lado, y después de que él volviera de Kentucky ella pensó que todo se arreglaría. Pero no fue así. Sam tuvo que volverse a ir con sus padres, la situación volvió a complicarse y ellos necesitaban su ayuda. A Mercedes casi se le parte el alma cuando volvió a ver a Sam marchar de nuevo_, ¿Por qué todo le tenía que salir mal?_ Pensaba la chica una y otra vez, se supone que la vuelta de Sam era una segunda oportunidad para volver juntos, pero él tuvo que marchar de nuevo y toda la magia de su vuelta se vio rota por la dura realidad. Mercedes lo tuvo que aceptar, no podía pedirle a Sam que se quedara en Lima, su familia lo necesitaba y ellos eran más importantes que ella. Esta vez no lloró en la despedida tuvo que ser más fuerte que la otra vez, lo hizo por Sam, ya era bastante duró tener que marcharse, no iba a dejarlo preocupado por unas lágrimas que ella podía evitar.

Pero el baile era algo que no podía soportar sola. No sin Sam.

Hacía un año, Sam y Mercedes, se _conocieron_ en ese baile. Ya se conocían, pero ese día se _conocieron_ de nuevo. Sam quedó hipnotizado cuando vio a Mercedes llegar con el vestido fucsia. En ese momento la vio con otros ojos, estuvo toda la noche pensando en sacarla a bailar, pero la vergüenza le podía, hasta que se armó de valor y se acercó a ella. La llamó bonita y le pidió que bailara con ella._ En ese momento surgió una chispa que nunca se apagaría._

Esos eran unos recuerdos demasiados dolorosos para Mercedes, y más cuando un año después estaba sola y a punto de ir al baile sin él.

Mercedes sacudió su cabeza y salió por la puerta, vio Kurt y Blaine esperándola en el coche, les dedico una sonrisa y se subió en el asiento trasero. Debería intentar no pensar en ello, y disfrutar un poco de su último baile.

-¿Estás bien? – Le dijo Kurt, cuando llevaban un rato en la carretera

- Si, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Porque estás demasiado callada.

- No es nada, Kurt, solo estoy cansada, hoy estuve ayudando a mi madre en el garaje. No te preocupes- Y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Bien, porque es el día del baile, ¡Nuestro último baile! Y nos lo tenemos que pasar genial- Dijo sonriendo y subiendo la música.

Cuando Kurt se volvió, Mercedes borró la sonrisa, se estaba intentando divertir, de verdad lo hacía, pero no podía. Su única esperanza es que la noche pasara rápido y poder llegar pronto a casa.

La noche fue transcurriendo tranquila, Mercedes salió a cantar un par de veces mientras veía a todos sus amigos pasárselo bien, ellos intentaban que ella también lo hiciera y se lo agradecía.

Pero en el momento que empezó la canción lenta su mundo se vino abajo.

_**Watching every motion in my foolish lovers game, on this endless ocean….**_

Vio a todas las parejas ir al centro de la pista y los recuerdos empezaron a llegar su mente.

…_**on this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame …**_

Tenía que salir de aquel lugar, el gimnasio cada vez parecía más pequeño, y no quería que todo el mundo la viera llorar.

…_**turning and returning to some secret place inside…**_

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de marchar algo la paro.

…_**watching in slow motion, as you turn around and say, my love.**_

-¿Mercedes? – Dijo una voz masculina. _No puede ser el, no puede ser el._ Se repetía Mercedes una y otra vez, tenía miedo de girar y descubrí que no era él, no podría aguantar algo como eso en ese momento.

Pero con valor se giró.

- ¿Si?- Dijo con susurrando pero sin mirar al chico que la llamaba.

- Quería decirte que estas muy bonita esta noche… - ¿_Era él?, ERA ÉL_. _Esto tiene que ser un sueño_.

_**Take my breath away.**_

-¿Sam?

-¿Te gustaría bailar?- Le dijo ofreciéndole la mano y sonriendo.

_**Take my breath away.**_

Mercedes la tomó, quería asegurase que era real, ¿era cierto? ¿Era cierto que Sam estaba ahí? ¿ A su lado? Mercedes se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sam?

-No podía dejarte sola, no otra vez, no podía dejarte sola en el baile de tu último año. No después de marcharme otra vez y dejarte sola, no cuando te lo prometí, hace un año…

-Pero…-dijo intentando interrumpirlo, pero él le puso un dedo en sus labios y continuó.

- … cuando salimos del baile y te deje tu casa y nos dimos nuestro primer beso te dije: _"prométeme que el año que viene volveremos a ir juntos "¿_Verdad? – Sam la miro y sonrió, ella imitó su sonrisa.

-Si…

- Entonces…- Sam le soltó la mano e hizo una reverencia -… ¿me concedes este baile, Señorita Jones?

Mercedes le tomó la mano de nuevo y se acercaron a la pista de baile. Mercedes apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sam, oliendo su perfume, recordando como echaba de menos ese olor, recordando como de confortable se sentía en sus brazos, lo feliz que se sentía al estar cerca de él.

-¿Cuando te marchas?- Dijo Mercedes rompiendo el silencio. Pero Sam no dijo nada, se acerco a ella y la beso. Fue un beso simple pero con mucho significado, era una reconciliación pero no duradera.

-No pienses en ello, vamos a disfrutar de la noche.

Y así lo hizo, aunque seguramente Sam se marchara en unos días, ella estaba segura que lo esperaría y que el también la esperaría a ella, y era difícil volver a estar juntos, pero Mercedes sabía que el destino los uniría de alguna manera, pero en ese momento se olvido del futuro y empezó a disfrutar del presente, de ese momento que Sam le había regalado, ese momento que hizo que su año no fuera tan malo al fin y al cabo

* * *

**Si os ha gustado, la pestañita de review esta aquí debajo :) No muerde!**


End file.
